Pete (KH III)
Maleficent's loyal underling is still loyal to her no matter what, but now Pete's leading a sort of team of weak villains to help the rest of Maleficent's allies take over their worlds. Previous History in Kingdom Hearts Before Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Many, many years before Kingdom Hearts, Pete worked as the captain of a steamboat. His deck hand was none other than the future king of Disney Castle, Mickey Mouse. This past association causes Pete to refer to Mickey as "the Boat-Boy King". Unlike his current self, around this time, Pete was a much better fellow to get along with despite his temper. However, he was much denser, not being able to figure out the person who stole his steamboat was his future self. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep :"''Wearin' the mask of peace and hope, comes the fearless defender and hero of this town! It is me—Captain Justice!" :—Pete, as Captain Justice Pete appears in Disney Town as a resident and plays under disguise as Captain Justice and Captain Dark. Captain Dark and Captain Justice are supposed to be two different people played as Pete who are entering into the Million Dreams Celebration in Disney Town. The goal is to get as many popularity votes as possible to win the Million Dreams Award. He becomes Captain Justice to help people in order to gain popularity votes so that he could win the Million Dreams Award, but whenever someone needs help, he uses an excuse and runs away. Pete also uses the pose of Captain Dark, a Rumble Racer. It is unknown why Pete would use an alter-ego that is supposedly evil in order to gain votes for the Million Dreams Award. After Queen Minnie announces that Terra, Aqua, and Ven win the award, Pete jumps on stage and creates an uproar. When Queen Minnie says that some people do care for him and that he got their votes, Pete says that he doesn't care for their "lousy" votes; he just wants the prize, then is taken away by a squad of "security" Brooms. He is sent into the dark realm by Queen Minnie where he hears Maleficent's voice telling him that she can free him if he helps her conquer the worlds. She then opens the dark corridor and Pete walks into it and vanishes from his prison. Between Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days In return for his freedom, Pete becomes a commander in Maleficent's Heartless army, and travels around many worlds building up more and more legions of Heartless to help her plot of universal domination (considering there is more than one world). ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days While searching for Jafar's Lamp in Agrabah, Pete is followed by Axel and Roxas when they come across the villain in the Marketplace. He was looking for a secret entrance out of town to the Cave of Wonders. Pete eventually escapes Organization XIII's sights, not appearing until Roxas finds him during another mission in Agrabah, this time with Xion. While investigating the Cave of Wonders, Roxas and Xion end up battling him. Yet, he is not done for. Later, Pete appears in Neverland, making fake treasure maps for Captain Hook to follow, relying on the pirate's greed to conjure up tons of Heartless in his mad quest for riches. Roxas winds up destroying these Heartless anyway, and Pete's manipulation of Hook eventually leads to the creation of the Ruler of the Sky, Pete's "Prize Heartless", yet that too is defeated by Roxas. Kingdom Hearts II Pete is first encountered outside Yen Sid's Tower, having sent in a squad of Heartless to turn the powerful sorcerer Yen Sid into a Heartless to act as Pete's bodyguard. But Sora, Donald, and Goofy show up, informing him of Maleficent's demise, and in anger Pete calls an army of Heartless to attack. After Pete tells them who lives in the tower, Sora, Donald, and Goofy run inside in excitement, leaving Pete to lose his temper. He returns to Hollow Bastion to see if what he'd heard was true and finds Maleficent's fortress devoid of activity, until Maleficent's pet raven, Diablo, appears, a precursor to her own return. When she finally revives, he informs her of the breakdown of her alliance of villains, and the pair set their sights on raising more Heartless and finding a new castle. Pete appears in Olympus Coliseum to help Hades defeat Hercules, even giving him the idea to use an already deceased warrior to fight him. They then plotted to trick Sora into unlocking the Underdrome, successfuly kidnaping Meg as bait to do so. The fight between himself, Hercules and Sora lasted long enough for the Hydra to attack the Coliseum. He later leaves and returns to Hollow Bastion, where he infroms Maleficent of Organization XIII and Sora interfering with their plans. Upon informing her of all the times he's failed, Pete is fired by Maleficent, making him yern for the "good 'ol days" of when he was of steamboat captain. This causes a door to the past to appear. Upon showing Maleficent the door, Pete was ordered to go into the past to destroy the Cornerstone of Light to allow them to take over Disney Castle. However, he was thrawted by Sora, Donald, Goofy and his past self, forcing him to flee to the present with the door locked behind him. He next appears in Port Royal to lend advice and assistance to Captain Barbossa, warning them of the Keyblade's magic and giving them the help of the Heartless. He later calls on the Illuminator to help Barbossa fight Sora and Jack Sparrow. However, the pirate is defeated, forcing Pete to flee. In Agrabah, he resumes looking for Jafar's lamp to turn him into a Heartless, infiltrating the Cave of Wonders once again to find it. Upon overhearing Sora's group mention the Peddler had it, he left them busy while chasing him down. However, thanks to interference from Iago and Genie, he loses it. After the Blizzard Lord and Volcanic Lord that he summons are defeated, he runs off in a fury. He later appears in lion form to aid Scar in taking over the Pride Lands, giving him the Heartless to keep his reign strong. However, once Scar is throw off Pride Rock, Pete uses the anger and jealousy in his heart to turn him into a Heartless in an attempt to make the Pride Lands the first world shrouded in darkness. However, thanks to Sora and Simba, his plan is foiled. He later helps Maleficent attack the city in Hollow Bastion, but quickly realised that their Heartless stood no chance against the Organzation's Nobodies. He fled soon after, leaving Maleficent to command the Heartless on her own. He and Maleficent turn up one last time in the Castle That Never Was, seeking to take it for their own. When Ansem the Wise's Kingdom Hearts Encoder explodes, it causes the creation of thousands of Heartless. Knowing that Sora and his friends are the only ones who can stop Xemnas, Maleficent volunteers to hold off the Heartless, on the condition that when they've destroyed them all, the castle would be hers. Pete suggests fleeing, causing Maleficent to dismiss him. However, Pete meets Mickey face to face for the first time in a decade, and a brief conversation encourages Pete to stand and fight. Though the Heartless were defeated, they lost the castle when Xemnas rammed into it. It can be presumed that they used a Dark Corridor to escape. Kingdom Hearts coded Some time later, Pete appears in Disney Castle while King Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Jiminy were trying to uncover the secrets of the Journal. The moment they were taken to the data world, Pete was taken with them, but to a different location. He calls Maleficent to him, and the two decide that the data world could be used for their plans to plunge the world in darkness. Pete makes his first reappearance in the data version of Olympus Coliseum, where he taunts Data-Sora. He then travels to Data Agrabah, where he gives the data version of Jafar a bugged lamp, which gives him power over his world. Maleficent and Pete then appear together, and Maleficent destroys Data-Sora's Keyblade and infects Data-Riku with bugs. The two take Riku to the digital Hollow Bastion, where Pete fights Data-Sora, and then forces him to fight Riku. After Sora defeats them and debugs Riku's data, the Journal begins erasing itself. Maleficent and Pete attempt to fight Sora-Heartless, but are quickly defeated. However, before they can be erased, Data-Riku retrieves them, and they return to the real world shortly before Mickey. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Pete has been confirmed to appear in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, in The Country of the Musketeers. He also makes an appearance in Disney Castle's library with Maleficent, holding Minnie (possibly as a hostage against Mickey) while Maleficent reveals her meeting with Xehanort years ago. Current role in Reconnect In Reconnect, Maleficent has regained her power in the worlds despite being defeated by Lea and King Mickey, and now she wants to gather an army of villains to take down the council of Xehanorts and their syndicate. As part of her plan, she gives Pete greater dark powers as well as gives him the assignment of gathering all of his old partners from Disney Castle to serve as Maleficent's new huntsmen in her bid to take control of Kingdom Hearts. However, as time goes by, Pete soon starts to question his worth to Maleficent, and wonders if once she's got everything she's wanted, she'll simply abandon him to the Heartless. It is here that Pete begins to begin a chain of events that will eventually make him an anti-hero, and help Sora in the final battle against the Horned King, Young Xehanort, and Chernabog. In the meantime before his reformation, Pete goes through a variety of world forms as he aids his fellow villains and hinders Sora and Xehanort's progress. One of the forms he assumes is that of Petetronic in The Grid. Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Maleficent's Alliance Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Pete's Gang Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Epic Mickey